Sperare
by Hikage Natsuhimiko
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu."/Hibari sudah tahu itu/"Aah, padahal aku ingin melamarmu..."/rona tipis menghias pipi pucatnya/"Ehehee... aku selalu tahu kau membalas perasaanku Kyoya. Arrivederci." /gomen for typo, OOC, geje, dan feel yang ga krasa... me ini sedang edan/ sebut saja ini sekuelnya Count Down


"Dasar kuda bodoh!" Onix memicing pada pemuda pirang yang baru saja berdiri dari jatuh setelah mendapatkan tendangan darinya sambil membenarkan posisi berbaringnya. Ekspresi kesakitan sekaligus bodoh tapi juga khawatir terpasang di wajah pemuda pirang tampan berusia dua puluhan itu. Masing-masing hanya diam, Hibari dengan wajah cueknya dan pemuda itu yang hanya sesekali mengucek matanya untuk mengembalikan kesadaran setelah tadi tertidur juga untuk meyakinkan bahwa apa yang ada dihadapannya itu nyata.

"Kyo- Kyoya?" pemuda pirang –Dino mencoba memanggil di raven.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nada seolah aku bangkit dari kubur Haneuma!" desis Hibari tak suka.

"Ta- tapi..."

"_Urusai_!" Hibari menarik selimut dan berbalik memunggungi Dino yang cengo.

"K- Kyoyaa~ jangan acuhkan akuuu." rengek Dino sambil menarik-narik selimut yang Hibari pakai dan sukses mendapatkan tendangan keras dari Hibari lagi.

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

**Sperare**

-Flashback-

"Boss! Musuh sudah masuk ke dalam HQ!"

"Sebagian famili di sayap kanan HQ telah dilumpuhkan!"

"_Kuso_!" Dino Cavallone sang decimo Cavallone famiglia tersulut oleh serangan mendadak musuh yang tidak diketahui. Ia sendiri baru saja sampai setelah mendengar kabar dari anak buahnya yang berada di Cavallone HQ ketika sedang melakukan sebuah misi perundingan yang tak lain adalah jebakan. Melihat anak buahnya yang terbaring di lantai dengan darah yang menggenang juga beberapa yang tampak kesakitan meregang nyawa.

"Beraninya kaliaaann!" Dino kalap dan lari untuk bertemu muka dengan musuh yang berani menyerang familinya.

"Di mana Boss?!" Romario yang menyusul Dino masuk langsung mencari keberadaan sang Decimo.

"Ia lari ke arah musuh berada!"

"Gawat! Kita tidak bisa menangani ini sendiri sekarang! Pergi dan bantu Boss untuk mengulur waktu! Aku akan panggil bantu-" sebelum selesai berkomando, seseorang menepuk pundak Romario. Hawa dingin menyergap namun membuat air muka Romario sedikit lega.

"Dimana mereka?"

"Di sayap kanan HQ. Mohon bantuannya sementara kami akan meminta bantuan yang lain."

"Kulakukan sesukaku."

Dak! Trang!

Suara benturan dan debam keras yang terdengar dengan backsound derap langkah yang banyak. Titik fokus hanya pada apa yang ada di hadapan dan sekitar dengan radius kecil. Engah memburu oksigen untuk memastikan masih ada kehidupan. Berikutnya suara mata rantai dan desingan keras sahut menyahut mengalihkan perhatian pada seorang yang baru saja datang dan seorang lain yang ambruk.

"Kenap-" si pirang yang menjadi Boss kesepuluh terdiam ketika dengan cepat sosok yang baru muncul di arena pertarungan melemparkan benda metal yang ada di genggamannya. Membelai beberapa helaian pirang itu kemudian jatuh dengan suara bedebum dan berdenting.

"Karena kau bodoh!" sosok raven dengan kilap mengintimidasi itu maju mendekat dan langsung menendang tubuh Dino hingga terpental beberapa meter sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah box.

Ketika Dino membuka mata, setelah menenangkan kekagetan dan sedikit menahan nyeri di perutnya, yang ia lihat hanyalah ruang yang hancur sampai ke beberapa ruang di sekitarnya. Tubuh-tubuh yang tadi ia lawan sudah tumbang dengan luka-luka yang sama, malah sampai ada yang tidak utuh. Tapi otaknya dengan kilat menyadarkannya untuk mencari keberadaan orang yang telah menendangnya.

Tak ada.

Ketika ia berdiri untuk mencari keberadaan orang itu, suara desingan keras dan di susul ledakan terdengar.

"Kyoya!"

.

Tubuh yang biasanya kokoh dan tak terkalahkan itu limbung tapi masih berdiri. Seringai keji malah terpasang di bibir tipis yang biasanya hanya mengatakan hal kejam dan dingin itu. Sepasang benda metal yang ada di genggamannya sudah rusak dan bengkok. Mungkin benar musuhnya sulit untuk diatasi sendirian, ia kalah jumlah juga stamina berhubung sebelumnya ia juga baru selesai menjalankan misi. Tapi harga dirinya sebagai seorang Hibari terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan 'tolong'.

Mungkin ini serangan terakhirnya, tapi ia harus terus totalitas pada apa yang diembannya, walaupun tubuh yang ia miliki sebenarnya sudah mencapai batas. Tebas. Hantam. Patahkan. Hancurkan. Berirama dalam pikirannya yang menikmati kegiatannya saat ini. Tak peduli bahwa ia mulai menjadi tergila-gila. Menari dengan bahaya. Ketika pasukan yang ia serang mundur perlahan, kegelapan malam tak lagi menjadi kegelapan saat cahaya dari pemilik flame merah dan biru musuh semakin terang. Sebuah senjata berbentuk Bazoka tampak diarahkan padanya, bukan- pada Cavallone HQ. Tanggap ia segera memanggil Roll.

Dino berlari cepat keluar dari manshoin hanya untuk menemukan bekas ledakan besar dan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa musuh dalam aroma terbakar. Puing logam besar yang meleleh dan penyok mengepulkan asap, memberi asumsi bahwa benda itu adalah senjata yang menyebabkan desingan keras dan ledakan tadi. Sesuatu lain yang Dino lihat adalah jalur tembakan yang berubah dan juga berbalik. Di ujung pecahan jalur yang membelok ia menemukan satu tubuh yang masih berdiri tertunduk. Tonfa yang biasanya kokoh sudah tak berbentuk dan meleleh di sisi kakinya.

"Kyo- Kyoya!" Dino berlari menghampiri sosok yang ia duga adalah Hibari. "Kyo-"

"Pergi kau!" Hibari berseru sarkatik saat Dino hanya tinggal beberapa langkah darinya, membuat Dino menghentikan langkah dengan mimik tak percaya. "Kh, kubilang pergi!" Kyoya berbalik dan langsung menendang Dino sekuat tenaga, membuat Dino terlempar ke sekitar dua puluh meter dan berhenti ketika menabrak batang pohon.

Dino sesegera mungkin bangkit. Ia tidak mau hal seperti di dalam HQ tadi terulang. Ia tidak mau ketika sadar Hibari menghilang. Tapi harapannya tidak terkabul. Dino sudah bangkit dan siap menuju Hibari jika saja cahaya putih terang yang lurus ditembakkan ke HQ menghempaskannya lagi ke pohon.

"Kyo.. ya..." dan Dino kembali terhempas lebih jauh ketika tekanan dari HQ yang meledak. Sekilas ia melihat siluet pemuda raven yang berdiri menghadap arah tembakan itu.

.

"_Daijoubu_..."

Derak roda dan langkah di lorong putih yang temaram memecah hening yang awalnya menghuni tempat steril yang selalu berbau obat pahit dan zat kimia aneh yang tidak penting untuk disebutkan sekarang.

Napas terengah dan jantung yang memacu. Bahkan air mata turun deras tak terkontrol walau sudah mati-matian ditahan agar senyum selalu terpasang. Mencoba berkata bahwa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Mata tajam itu terbuka, tapi kosong. Mata yang selalu berkilat tajam dan seram kini hampa dan hanya terpaku pada sosok pirang yang membawanya ketempat ini. sepertinya pemilik mata itu tengah bersyukur bisa melihat auburn yang memancarkan kekhawatiran itu hingga pintu putih memisahkan kontak mata itu.

"_Daijoubu, daijoubu, daijou_... hiks... _daijou_.. hik- _bu_.." pemuda pemegang posisi langit itu hanya duduk meringkuk dengan kepala yang menyusup di lengan yang ia tekuk di atas lutut sambil terus merapal satu kata dengan suara bergetar yang terkadang putus oleh isakannya sendiri. Berulang-ulang bagaikan itu adalah sebuah mantera yang bisa membuat keajaiban terbesar. "_Daijoubu_, Kyoya..."

Hening seketika kembali bernaung di lorong putih bercahaya temaram. Isakan dan rapalan kata-kata yang sama sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Hanya hening. Bahkan rasanya detak jantung juga detik jam tak terdengar. Rasanya kini tempat itu berpindah ke dunia kehampaan atau waktu yang sedang berhenti berputar?

Rasanya lama. Sangat lama. Terlalu lama. Hingga sentuhan hangat namun dingin Dino rasakan mampir di pipi dan dahinya. Hanya sekilas. Seperti angin yang berlalu dengan lembut. Belum sempat Dino berpikir apa itu tadi. Perhatiannya teralih pada suara pintu yang berdecit dan terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian khusus keluar, disusul beberapa wanita dengan pakaian yang sama.

"Ba- Kyoya..." panik Dino bingung untuk bertanya apa. Ia berdiri menghada pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu.

"Keajaiban. Hibari-_san_ baik-baik saja. Namun ada beberapa hal yang tidak begitu kami mengerti dengan kondisinya. Untuk sekarang ini keadaannya stabil. Namun bila ada masalah, mohon segera hubungi kami. Terima kasih." dan dokter itu pun berlalu.

Seketika tubuh Dino melemas dan jatuh terduduk di atas lantai keramik putih hingga kesadarannya kembali ke alam nyata. Dino berlalu menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Hibari ditangani. Seorang perawat yang baru selesai membereskan peralatan medis membungkuk hormat dan keluar dari ruangan. Memberikan privasi.

Di atas ranjang putih yang di kelilingi peralatan rumit tubuh itu terbaring dengan damai. Semu kemerahan yang tadi sempat hilang sudah sedikit nampak. Mata tajam yang sebenarnya indah terpejam. Kulit bagai lilin putih tebalut kain kasa yang memiliki beberapa bercak kemerahan di titik luka. Ia yang biasanya berdiri paling atas sebagai seorang karnivora terbaring rapuh. Dino mendekat dan mulai mengusap lembut helaian lembut sang raven. Kemudian membelai pipi yang telah dikembalikan sedikit kehangatannya. Dino jatuh terduduk lagi.

"_Yokatta_..." lirih Dino, tapi di balik kata syukur itu, Dino menyelipkan perasaan sedih dan khawatir.

Dua bulan berlalu namun onix tak kunjung terbuka. Menciptakan tanda tanya. Langit di luar nampak terang tanpa awan. Biru polos tapi juga kosong. Hampa, tanpa awan yang selalu berada di sisinya, tak dekat memang... tapi tidak juga jauh.

"Kumohon, sembuhlah... buka matamu..." Dino hanya bisa merapal kata-kata yang bertautan lagi di sisi ranjang Hibari yang tertidur terlalu nyenyak. Digenggamnya tangan pucat itu berharap ia akan ditendang lagi seperti biasa saat ia melakukan tindakan _herbivorious_ pada Hibari. Dalam hati ia tidak rela, tapi pikirannya selalu berkata untuk mempersiapkan diri akan hal terburuk.

Dan yang kini Dino lakukan hanya duduk menunggui Hibari, masih dengan berharap bahwa karnivora kecilnya itu terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya walau mungkin itu hanya perharapan kosong bagaikan berharap kenyataan dari huruf hitam di atas kertas kekuningan yang disampul bungkusan mahal.

"Hei."

Angin pelan dari jendela yang terbuka membelai dua sosok yang bertemu pandang. _Apa ini _fatamorgana? Pikir salah seorang dari mereka dalam diam. Mencerna sejenak apa yang sedang terjadi dan menentukan emosi apa yang harus ditunjukkan saat itu. Mereka sama-sama menahan napas.

"Kyo... ya... ?" memecah keheningan sesaat yang dibawa angin lalu. Pemuda pirang menjulurkan tangannya. Menyentuh pipi selembut lilin putih yang sudah lebih berrona kemerahan. Hangat. Detik berikutnya doanya terkabul karena tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di lantai dengan posisi tidak elit dan ditambahi rasa nyeri.

"Dasar kuda bodoh!"

Bisa dibilang itu adalah sebuah perjumpaan yang diberikan Tuhan melalui keajaibannya. Walau tak ada awan di langit luar. Setidaknya awan miliknya masih ada di sisinya. Walau sering awan pergi meninggalkan sang langit, kemanapun itu awan akan selalu pulang pada sang langit. Karena langitlah tempat ia bisa nyaman. Karena langit pirang yang bodoh sudah ada di hatinya.

Tapi terkadang, ketika awan tak terlihat bersama langitnya dan membiarkan sang langit terlalu cerah dalam penantian... awan kembali pada langit dalam amukan badai.

-Present-

"Kyoya... Kyoya... Kyoya..." hanya nama itu yang terus meluncur dari mulut si langit pirang. Ia terus memeluknya. Tak ingin melepas. Tak ingin kehilangan. Tak ingin berpisah. Ia yang berharga. Katakan ia egois. Ia hanya ingin awannya hanya untuknya. Selamanya selalu bersamanya.

"..." sedangkan pihak lainnya hanya diam menikmati kehangatan yang menjalari hatinya. Ia mengosongkna pikirannya. Hanya menatap langit cerah tanpa awan di luar jendela. Tak berniat untuk menanggapi langit miliknya. Ia hanya selalu senang ketika sang langit merapalkan namanya dengan lembut. Ia hanya selalu senang ketika sang langit menghangatkannya dalam pelukan erat. Ia hanya selalu senang ketika sang langit datang hanya untuknya. Ia hanya selalu senang ketika sang langit selalu ada di sisinya. Walau terkadang enggan untuk mengakuinya secara gamblang.

"Kyoya... Kyoya... Kyoya..." namanya kini disebut oleh sang langit setiap sekali langit mengecupnya. Menjadikan dirinya seperti sebuah candu berharga yang tak bisa dilepaskan. Mulai dari punggung, lengan, leher lalu pipi. Sang langit terus mengecup awannya hangat dan lembut. Memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri pada sang awan yang sudah memejamkan mata dan bersandar pada langit.

"ne... Kyoya..." Hibari membuka matanya, menoleh pelan pada Dino yang tersenyum lembut. Sirat bahagia dan lega tapi juga sedih dan khawatir. Hibari masih pada wajah _stoic_nya. Beriringan dengan pergantian warna sang langit mereka menyatukan diri dalam kecupan hangat tak menuntut namun penuh perasaan.

Sekali kecupan terputus, segera mereka sambung lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi... terus hingga merasa puas mungkin. Di tengah peraduan manis Hibari mengintip wajah langitnya. Hanya pilu yang ia lihat. Seperti menahan tangis. Perasaan kalut. Seperti dia akan pergi jauh tanpa arah tujuan dengan kebodohannya.

_Dasar bodoh._ Umpat Hibari lalu memperdalam kecupan jingganya.

.

Semerbak wangi yang tak asing tercium. Iris.

Hibari membuka mata dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit biru yang masih kosong tanpa awan. Tunggu, apa itu artinya ia tertidur di luar ruang rawatnya?

Mengambil posisi duduk Hibari memandangi sekelilingnya. Sebuah padang luas di sisi sebuah hutan yang hanya berisikan bunga iris yang tengah bermekaran. Hibari menyadari ia tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit. Hanya kaos putih longgar dengan tanktop hitam dan celan baggy.

Beban tiba-tiba mampir di pundaknya. Tangan besar nan hangat berhias tatto melingkari tubuhnya. Hibari tidak terlalu kaget dengan itu. Ia tidak keberatan. Setidaknya ia bersama langitnya. Ya, 'kan?

"Katakan sesuatu." Hibari berucap datar. Beban yang ada di pundaknya sedikit meringan begitu dorongan kecil di sisi kepalanya menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Aku merindukan Kyoya." suara dalam yang tampak tenang terdengar membalas pinta Hibari tadi.

"..." entah kenapa tapi Hibari merasa sang langit belum selesai berucap. Ia ingin mendengar semuanya. Sampai langitnya mengatakan semua yang ingin dikataknnya.

"Aku senang. Sangat senang..." pelukannya mengerat. "Kyoya membuka matanya lagi, aku senang..." setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pundak Hibari. "Tapi kenapa... perasaanku..."

Hibari melirik helaian pirang yang menyandarkan kepala pemiliknya ke sisi wajahnya. Tangan Hibari terulur membelai pelan halaian sang Langit yang mulai terisak.

"Kenapa aku masih merasa tidak rela..." pelukannya mengerat lagi. Hibari menolehkan kepalanya dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di helaian yang tadi dibelainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyoya."

Dino memasang wajah seriusnya. Dalang penyerangan di temukan. Dan tanpa komando ia meluncurkan diri menuju tempat orang-orang terkutuk yang menyebabkan awannya terluka. Wajah serius yang tak menampakkan kewibawaan dalam memimpin dan misi. Hanya, ada amarah tersirat di sana.

Vongola yang ikut dalam kepengurusan kasus pun mencoba menghentikannya bertindak bodoh. Tapi, begitu mereka mendapatkan pemimpin Cavallone itu lagi, hanya sisa-sisa kemanusiaan dan dominasi atas emosi yang meluaplah yang mereka temukan. Ia benar-benar pergi hanya dengan kebodohannya.

Ia marah. Ia tak bisa memaafkan. Ia murka. Ia tak sempat memikirkan apapun. Ia yang hatinya telah terluka. Tak ada yang mau, mungkin memang tak ada yang sanggup menghentikannya. Semua kekacauan berhenti ketika suara desingan familiar terdengar.

.

"Kyoya... Kyoya... Kyoya..." dengan suara bergetar ia datang padanya. Dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa ia mencoba tersenyum pada sosok pemuda raven yang memandanginya dengan datar. Dengan tangan yang kotor oleh sisa amarah ia memeluknya. Kembali mencoba mengucapkan bahwa keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Menyebalkan!" tangan pucat milik sang raven melingkari punggung langit pirangnya. Eret dan semakin erat. Dalam hati dia memaki kebodohan langit pirangnya. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri ia tahu bagaimana perasaan sang langit pirang sekarang. Perasaan yang kacau. Perasaan yang menggelap. Perasaan ingin melindungi. Semuanya campur aduk menjadi sebuah badai membingungkan yang sedang dilaluinya.

"Kyoya... Kyoya..." tangisnya pecah. Isaknya memilukan.

"_Haneuma_ bodoh!" sarkas Hibari yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekuk bahu Dino. Memeluknya lebih erat. Memberikan sedikit kehangatan yang mungkin bisa menenangkannya. Ingin menghilangkna risau memuakkan yang mengombak di pikiran langitnya. "Kau memang benar-benar bodoh!" Hibari sedikit tersenyum.

**Kau pernah bilang tak bisa untuk menghapus sebuah eksistensi. Ketika sesuatu terjadi, kau benar-benar seperti robot rusak dan datang padaku, untuk sebuah pelukan juga pundak hangat yang kering.**

**Sulit untuk menjelaskan perasaanku pada orang bodoh macam kau. Dengan cengiran lebar dan juga pelukan yang membuatku sesak kau bisa dengan riang mengatakannya.**

**Padahal, saat itu jiwamu terguncang.**

"Ne... Kyoya..." suara itu sudah kembali tenang seperti biasa.

"..." sedangkan sosok raven yang duduk di hadapannya hanya diam memperhatikan.

Mereka memandang langit. Awan sudah kembali putih setelah badai semalam. Angin sejuk berirama membelai apa saja yang dilaluinya. Seakan mengikis sisa-sisa badai agar hari baru yang cerah bisa berjalan dengan harmoni.

"Aku mencintaimu." ungkap Dino tenang namun dalam. Pemuda raven hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah tahu itu. Meski begitu, langit pirangnya tak pernah bosan untuk mengatakan hal yang menyenangkan di telinganya itu. Mereka bertatapan sejenak. Perasaan hangat yang agak semu menjelari keduanya.

"Aah, padahal aku ingin melamarmu..." Dino mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi sekalian menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang mampir di pipinya. Hibari yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Dino hanya melebarkan iris _blue metal_ dengan rona tipis menghias pipi pucatnya.

"Em, tapi apa boleh buat... aku cuma bisa bilang... _Buon Compleanno_, Kyoya! _Ti amo_!" dengan cengiran ceria tulus yang biasanya, Dino memberikan ungkapan selamat pada yang ia kasihi. Tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi rona merah itu. Ia sudah menerimanya. Karena jika tidak, ia pasti sudah di-_kamikorosu_ awan yang dikasihinya.

Hibari berdiri menghadap Dino. Seulas senyum yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan. Dan hanya untuk langit pirangnya, ia akan tersenyum polos. "_Ti amo anch'io_..." bisikan lembut terdengar sebelum sosoknya menghilang.

"Ehehee... aku selalu tahu kau membalas perasaanku Kyoya. _Arrivederci_." Dino memperhatikan awan yang berarak pelan lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan batu berukir nama orang yang ia cintai di tengah padang iris. Tempat orang itu beristirahat selamanya.

-fin-

Astagasdfghjkl! Kyo-_kuuuuunnnn_! *nangis bombay hiperbolis*

Hibari : *nampol Author pake naskah* kau membunuhku _herbivore_ sarap!

Me : _gomen_~ me lagi sreg nge-Angst akhir-akhir ini T^T

Dino : Kyo... ya.. huweee *pelukHibari

Me : Kyo-_kuunn_~ *ikutpelukHibari

Hibari : O- oi! *blushing sambil nimpuk Author ma Dino pake naskah*

Me : _gomen_ klo ga krasa, mbingungin, aneh, de el el... mohon jangan di_flame_... ada Kyo-kun di sanaa~ tapi mohon _review_nya _reader-tachi_~ *meluk Hibari lagi*

Hibari : _Herbivoorreee_!


End file.
